My Yandere Halilintar
by Yukine Machiato
Summary: "Walau ia memperlakukanku seperti itu, aku tidak masalah karena aku menyayanginya." Warning: Yandere!Hali, HaliGem, Yaoi/Boys Love.


.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..  
Gempa dengan wajah datarnya sedang mengetik dan memperhatikan handphone nya sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Terlalu serius memperhatikan handphone nya itu sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Gempaaa!" Seseorang berteriak, memanggil Gempa sambil berlari menuju arahnya. Gempa yang baru sadar, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kepada seseorang yang memanggil nya.

Grep!  
"Gempa! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak dengar! Sedang apa sih?" Tanya orang itu sambil memeluk Gempa dari samping.

"T-Taufan... Lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ucap Gempa sedikit kesal namun tetap sabar.

"Ah.. Maaf Gempa. Hehehe..." Dengan segera, Taufan melepaskan pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar pada Gempa.

"Haah... Maaf bila sebelumnya aku tidak mendengarmu memanggil, aku sedang sibuk dengan handphone ku tadi." Gempa tersenyum lalu mengusap tekuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh begitu... Ngomong-ngomong, ayo kita naik ke panggung. Kegiatan penutupan acara ini akan segera di mulai. Kau sebagai ketua osis harus memimpin." Ucap Taufan menarik-narik tangan Gempa, tapi Gempa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengikuti Taufan.

"Um.. Maaf Taufan, bisakah kau menggantikanku untuk penutupan? Aku harus segera pulang. Tidak apa kan? Aku mohon..." Ucap Gempa dengan penuh harap sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Eh?! Tapi kenapa? Apa ada masa-"

Drtt... Drtt... Drtt...  
Handphone Gempa bergetar menandakan pesan masuk. Dengan segera Gempa mengeceknya dan tak berapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum kecil melihat pesan itu, tapi tatapannya terlihat sayu. Taufan yang melihat itu langsung terdiam dan mengerti tentang kondisi saat ini. Dengan berat hati, ia membiarkan Gempa pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh pulang lebih dahulu, Gempa. Hati-hati di jalan ya." Taufan tersenyum miris namun berusaha mempertahankan wajah ceria nya.

"Benarkah?! Terimakasih Taufan! Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Bye Taufan!" Ucap Gempa dengan wajah yang gembira lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Taufan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Sementara Taufan hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepergian Gempa.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Gempa.' Batin Taufan.

"Kau membiarkannya pulang lebih dahulu lagi, Taufan?"

"Eh? Ternyata kau Air. Ya, dengan berat hati aku membiarkannya pulang. Itu lebih baik dari pada ia terkena masalah yang lebih berat di rumahnya." Ucap Taufan dengan suara yang parau.

"Masalah yang lebih berat? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Air heran.

"Kau tau, semenjak orang tua Gempa pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri, Gempa mulai tinggal dengan seseorang yang berumur sama dengan dirinya. Dan sejak saat itu, hidup Gempa mulai di batasi. Tapi hebatnya, Gempa mampu melewatinya dengan senyuman dan kebaikannya. Aku bangga dengannya." Ucap Taufan panjang lebar dengan wajah yang sedikit sedih.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu? Itu kejam sekali."

"Ya, aku tau. Dia memang kejam namun sangat menyayangi Gempa. Dia adalah... Halilintar."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang." Seru Gempa memasuki rumahnya.

"Kau terlambat 3 menit." Seseorang berdiri di hadapan Gempa sambil bersingkap dada dan menatapanya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Gempa yang di tatap itu hanya tersenyum lembut dan terkekeh kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Hali. Aku sedikit terjebak tadi di tengah jalan hehehe... Seperti biasa ya, Hali selalu menghitung waktuku saat pulang."

"Gempa, setelah ini temui aku di kamar dan ceritakan kegiatan mu dari pagi hingga sekarang. Aku ingin kau jujur dan jangan berani berbohong. Kau tau akibat nya kan?" Ucap Halilintar dengan dingin dan mengancam.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Gempa masih tersenyum dan menatap Halilintar Tanpa rasa takut.

"Bagus." Setelah itu, Halilintar berjalan pergi menuju kamaranya meninggalkan Gempa di depan. Gempa terdiam dan mulai melepas sepatunya.

'Ya Hali, aku tau resiko nya bila aku berbohong. Kau akan menyekapku di kamar, lalu merantai tangan dan kakiku... Kan? Ini selalu sama... Sama seperti sebelumnya saat kau melakukan hal itu dan tidak membiarkan ku keluar kamar... Selama 1 bulan.' Gempa menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum miris. Namun entah mengapa ia tidak bisa pergi menjauh dari Halilintar. Bisa dibilang, ia menyayangi Halilintar.

Tanpa di sadari, Halilintar mengamati Gempa dari kejauhan. Ia menyeringai lebar lalu tertawa pelan dengan suara yang menyeramkan. Matanya berkilat tajam dan membunuh.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi milik orang lain, Gempa. Karena kau sudah seutuhnya menjadi milikku. Akan ku bunuh siapa saja yang mencoba merebutmu dari ku. Dan kau tidak akan bisa berpaling dariku selamanya~"

=Fin=

A/N: Halo semua! Kembali lagi dengan saya~ Maaf bila tiba-tiba saya membuat fic baru yang absurd ini hehehe... entah mengapa saya ingin sekali membuat ini ya walau akhirnya berantakan dan kurang bagus. Sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah buku dan lagu hahahahaha... ini yandere Hali nya terlalu aneh ya? :D tapi ya sudahlah, sudah di buat ^^ dan untuk fic Dormitory itu entah kapan bisa saya lanjut. Masalahnya, disekolah terlalu banyak tugas dan juga sebentar lagi, saya menjelang ujian akhir semester. Jadi maaf bila nanti update fic itu nya lama. Ok sekian dulu dari saya ya~ :D

-Yukine Machiato


End file.
